1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot controller, a robot system, a robot, a robot control method, and a program.
2. Related Art
Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2000-301479) discloses a robot controller that obtains a target position in impedance control of a robot by obtaining a tentative target position in which, when a pressing reaction force acting on a robot distal end exceeds a predetermined magnitude, the pressing reaction force takes a set limit value, and adding an amount of position correction in response to the pressing reaction force to the tentative target position.
However, in the technology of Patent Document 1, when a current position of an object such as a work differs more than assumed, it is difficult to move the object to the target position. For example, in a fitting operation of fitting a work in a hole, the work is pressed against the edge of the hole or the like by impedance control, and thereby, the operation may be completed. However, when the position of the work is far different from the hole, it is difficult to correct the current position and complete the operation because it is impossible to detect the difference of the work from the hole (direction, distance, or the like) in the impedance control. For completion of the operation of the robot, an operation by a user such that the user corrects and teaches the trajectory of the robot again is generated.